


Skulk

by cumphantom



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: 1.17 Game Mechanics, Consensual Sex, Death but with respawn so it doesn’t matter at all, Orgasm Delay, Other, Respawn Mechanics, Skulk, Skulk Sensors, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumphantom/pseuds/cumphantom
Summary: Playing on the latest snapshot, Xisuma can’t resist testing the skulk sensors.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Skulk

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second thought after seeing the skulk sensors.
> 
> My first thought was about lunch.
> 
> Look, I hadn’t eaten yet when the snapshot video came out!

1.17 was really shaping up to be an exciting update. From the beautiful glow squids to adorable axolotls to the terrifying warden, Xisuma couldn’t deny that he was simply excited over what things he could create on Hermitcraft. Caves, cliffs, and most importantly, new mechanics.   


One of the more special of that last one was probably the skulk sensors. When Xisuma had first laid eyes upon them, he had fallen in love. Their penchant for being able to detect sound was extraordinary, and completely unlike anything that Xisuma had ever seen before. What exciting contraptions would he and his servermates innovate through the idea of wireless redstone?

If he was honest, he was most excited for Decked Out 2.0. The original had been way too much fun, even if the ravagers had ravished him hard enough to make him sore. What Tango could brew up with access to the skulk and _wardens_?

It was all too exciting. Xisuma was glad he had the opportunity to mess around with the mechanics inside of his singleplayer world. He had elected to explore in survival mode this time around at first, in worry that the flying mechanic of creative might cause some issues with figuring out how the skulk sensors might react. After using some simple commands, he gave himself access to the wide array of 1.17 blocks, from copper to amethyst gems. 

He placed down a skulk sensor, jumping in surprise at the odd noises it emitted. What the skulk was composed of, however, was what truly concerned Xisuma. Four tentacles wiggled out of it. They were about the size of Xisuma’s dick in thickness, but much longer in length. There was a small taper at the top, where the tentacles turned black. They moved like hands searching for something, but what it was Xisuma wasn’t sure.

He took a step forward, and was shocked to find he could almost see the sound of his feet crunching dirt emit and land in the sensor, like it was being pulled through the air and reeled in. With the noise, the skulk sensors flashed with the color green, and moved more frantically as they emitted their otherworldly tone. 

Xisuma took another few steps closer to the sensor, trying to get a closer look at the block. A tentacle reached out and wrapped itself around Xisuma foot. “Feisty one, are you?”

The skulk’s tentacles stretched themselves, moving towards the noise. The one around Xisuma continued upwards as the other three reached for him. The tentacles weren’t particularly strong, Xisuma knew taking a step back would easily take him from their reach, but he was curious as to what they intended to do. Would they attack him, or, underneath his bee-themed helmet Xisuma’s face blushed at his mind’s dirt, where they planning something else?

A tentacle reached his crouch and began feeling around. Xisuma wished he had taken off his suit as he grew harder and harder in response to the gentle probing. It was as if the skulk was alive and toyong with him. Xisuma let out an unconscious moan.

That sent the skulk into a frenzy. The one against his crouch rubbed harder, while the other three toyed with his legs more. Xisuma bit back another moan. He swatted and shooed away the skulk from his crouch, they were not the strongest individually, and somehow dragged himself away to rest beside a tree, panting as he did.

He couldn’t say that a skulk sensor was the oddest thing he had fucked, but it certainly had not been how he was planning to spend today. Then again, Xisuma justified, he couldn’t make the snapshot update without first knowing everything, including, of course, the skulk’s fuckability. 

Fully aware this could go south, being in a singleplayer world, Xisuma first made sure to set his spawn a small distance away, in case things went badly. He then slowly and methodically proceeded to take off his armor and helmet. He hesitated, uncertain of whether to take off his undergarments or not. While it would certainly make things easier, Xisuma did enjoy having it ripped off him forcefully. He elected to take it off as he remembered how gentle the probing had actually been. He didn’t want to cause inconvenience for the... plant? Mob? Xisuma settled on entity to describe the skulk sensor. 

Also he walked toward the wiggling skulk, Xisuma had a sudden and most likely awful idea. He had already got the experience of one skulk, what would it be like with, say, a simple five by five. Xisuma’s cock twitched at that statement. 

Xisuma sighed. He knew he would regret this. He pulled the sensors out of his inventory, and quietly set the blocks up, using the original skulk as the center point. Their noises, while he had found them originally to be strange, were starting to contribute to the heat that rose within him. Every oddly deep cry aroused him more and more. He wanted to throw himself into the middle of the pile, close his eyes, and allow the sensors to do as they pleased, exploring his every crevice with their tentacles as he was fucked without mercy or acknowledgement, just a simple toy to the skulk.

When he placed the last sensor, it took all his willpower to take a step back and think. He doubted the skulk’s would listen to a safe word, so he needed to boot out Hornysuma and replace him with Rationalsuma for a moment. He was dealing with a new component and who knew what would happen? He didn’t want to get caught serving as the skulk’s fucktoy for weeks, he had a server to run! Xisuma dove into commands for the moment, setting a safety killswitch.

He’d never been constantly fucked for longer then 3 hours, and even then was with break He decided that would be a good limit to impose for the safety /kill, though he did hope he wouldn’t need it. He also drank a bottle of water and refilled his hunger with summoned steak. Content he would be fine for the time to go in the event he couldn’t escape, Xisuma turned to the wiggling mass of skulk that lay on the ground. The air was cool, and briefly Xisuma wondered if he should mess with the heat settings of this world to make whatever ensued more comfortable.

In that case, Hornysuma won out and he decided he couldn’t wait any longer. He walked towards the skulk, marveling at their reactions to his noises. The quiet _crunch_ of soft grass tickling his feet threw the skulk sensors into a frenzy. Their colors flashed from black to green as their tentacles searched wildly for the sound of the noise. 

Xisuma let his foot brush against a sensor. Its tentacles grabbed his foot, tugging at it. They massaged his legs, tugging at him to try pulling him in. Xisuma suspected a player was larger then the prey it must usually go for. He shuffled gently towards them, cooperating with the tentacles. They wrapped around his legs, stretching themselves to travel upwards. Xisuma needed to step up if he wanted to get any closer.

Hoping he wouldn’t harm the sensor, Xisuma lifted his foot and _squelched_ down onto the skulk. It felt like a combination of honey and mud to his toes, mixed with an unnatural coldness. He shifted his weight onto the foot and was relieved that the skulk could supper his body. Now fully on the skulk, he was in range of several other sensors.

They reached for him, wrapping around and _feeling_ more and more of his skin. It was like hundreds of tiny, flesh-like hands all rubbing against him. They had small bumps on them that merely helped the effect. They worked as a team, traveling upwards towards Xisuma’s hard cock. He wanted more and had to suppress a sob when, instead of going for his groin, the tentacles teased his thighs, refusing to relieve his growing arousal.

His legs fully enwrapped, the tentacles lurched, throwing him off balance. Xisuma fell to his hands and knees with a shout of surprise. The tentacles sped up. Xisuma’s hands, arms, legs, and even his chest was surrounded by a mess of skulk, twenty-five censors all wanting to feel him, to enwrap him in their arms, rub his sensitive spots, though still they refused to touch his groin.

Xisuma moaned at the rough touch when one particularly explorative tentacle poked at his anus. He wiggled his butt in what he hoped would be an inviting way. The tentacle pressed in, Xisuma made another noise. The skulk, encouraged by the sound, _shoved_ its tentacle with him, Xisuma crying out at the rough treatment. He loved it, the tentacle pounding in and out, playing him for the music of moans. 

Another tentacle decided to try his mouth. It pressed itself inwards. The skulk tasted like the sludge it was. Xisuma was disappointed to find that the developers hadn’t made the sludge an aphrodisiac, and made a note to mention that in his review. Xisuma’s gag when the tentacle pressed even more inward only encouraged it to pump harder. Xisuma struggled a bit, and discovered that unlike a single tentacle, multiple could hold him down like he was barely worth holding. 

Xisuma wasn’t usually too vocal during sex, but when every noise made encouraged the tentacles, Xisuma found himself moaning louder and louder even around the gag. 

Everything was so much. His feet were covered by small tentacles exploring his toes, tickling Xisuma with their movements. His legs were restrained by thicker tentacles, stronger ones that prevent Xisuma from escaping, no matter how hard he kicked and bucked. The tentacles, he was certain that now there were more then one by the way he was always filled despite the constant _thrusts_ , exploring his anus had found his prostrate, and every movement against it made Xisuma moan louder, and his cock to year the orgasm. His torso and arms restrained, his mouth being fucked as well, it was all perfect for Xisuma as he rose higher and higher into ecstasy.

It was a simple, almost certainly accidental touch that made Xisuma aware of the one place he hadn’t been touched in. He practically _screamed_ when his cock was stimulated for the briefest moment. He certainly cried when more stimulation didn’t follow.

Xisuma had always had the issue that he couldn’t come without his penis stimulated. Everything else felt good, of course, but without stimulation in that part, Xisuma would be forced to ride his high even if it grew painful. And now, aware of his lack of stimulation in that area, Xisuma grew frantic. He wanted an orgasm, even just one. Why was the skulk avoiding it?

He thrust down, struggling against the tentacles’ restraints. His vocalizing grew when he managed to rub himself against the skulk. The tentacles grew tighter even as they wiggled around him. He felt so close, on the edge of the waterfall of ecstasy, building with every flinch that was stopped by his binds. Somewhere along the line his eyes had closed, and he was too exhausted to open them again. He chased his own pleasure, begging to the skulk to _please just touch him please why aren’t you, please-_

He opened his eyes. His vision was mostly blocked by a cocoon of tentacles. He couldn’t move much beyond his lips, and his world felt like a fog of pleasure had descended, a euphoria that refused to end, a pain that was hidden beneath the pleasure. Another _thrust_ of a tentacle drove him closer to the peak, but not enough to go over. Xisuma yowled in frustration, taking what was left of his strength to his arm, breaking free of the tentacles grasps. They wreathed and made to grab him again. 

Xisuma grabbed one first, keeping the thick member in his hand and forcing it to his cock. The tentacle seemed reluctant at first. It stroked him once, then froze, as if bracing to be pulled away.

In the haze, Xisuma almost laughed as he realized what had happened. After the fiasco with a Village and Pillage snapshot forgetting to program a way to avoid the more sexual aspects, they probably decided to make it so that a player who batted them away wouldn’t have the skulk sensors try to fuck them. Perfect for any redstoner who was more interested in the redstone aspects then fuckability, but in this case? 

Xisuma gasped as the tentacle, _finally_ , accepted his cock. It wrapped around, encircling the member, before _squeezing_.

Xisuma came. He wreathed and screamed and the tentacles held him down to fuck him _more_. They fucked him through his orgasm, as he wiggled they pumped and moved and held him down. He sobbed and moaned and encouraged them to pull just a _little bit more_ from him. He had waited so long and finally the waterfall poured down, coating black and green with white fluid.

He cried as he slowly came down from the high, a pleasant tingle filling his body. He fell silent and still, drifting through his mind. The lack of verbal stimulation caused the skulk sensors to die down too, still holding him in their embrace, but in a more languid. The tentacles on his cock retreated, while the one in his anus slowed to a comfortable filling. The world was so foggy now.

He drifted further. He was coated in the sparkling blackness of skulk. It felt pleasantly cool on the heat of his skin.

The tentacles were so comfortable for him to lose himself in.

He drifted, slowly losing the embrace of consciousness.

...

_Xisuma died_.


End file.
